My Happy Ending
by Vermillion Envy
Summary: When two twin girls appear on the host club scene how will the Hittachi twins responde? And what's that about beings hosts? HikaruXOC KaoruXOC
1. Modern Day Mythology

What happens when you throw two energetic twins with the hittain pair? Love,Hurt,Chocolate and stuffed toys.

It was another boring day for Hikaru and Kaoru as they awaited for Host Club to open. Said red headed twins sat comfotrably on the window sill of one of the many windows in Music Room 3. Everyone was already there-though Mori-sempi and Honey-Sempi and graduated last year-and it was just a matter of time before Kyoya would annonce the opening.

Suddenly the doors bursted open. In the door way stood two girls both looking very alike with the same shoulder lenght choppy black hair and copper skin. However the one on the left-whos hair was parted that direction as well-wore a pair of white skinny jeans and a light gray lacy tank top. While the one on the right-whos hair was parted _that_ direction-wore baggy black jeans and a tight black tank top with a long sleve red fishnet shirt over it. The one on the right also had several piercings on her ears and one on the left side of her lower lip and also wore alot of black eyeliner and eyeshadow around her eyes-while the left one had her ears pierced once and wore little eye liner and no more.**[1]**

The twins took all of this in quickly before the foolish Takami cut off their veiw. They pouted in unison before looking at each other. Then they quickly stood-And Vanished!

"Hello Ladies,"the 'king' of the host's said, "Your welcome to our club-but I'm afriad we aren't letting in costumers just yet."

The two looked at each other for a moment before speaking. "We aren't here," began the right girl in an english accent**[2]**. "To be Your customers." finished the left girl with the same accented voice-though a bit higher.

The blonde looked at them for a moment before saying, "Then may i ask-what brings you here?"

The two looked at each other again only this time with a smirk before replying. "We are the Telchines**[3]** Sisters Typhon**[4]** or Ty,"Said the right girl stepping foward once and pointing to herself.

"And Anake**[5] **or Annie." said the left girl taking a step forward and repating the gesture as well.

"And we," they said in unison before simaltaniusly streching one arm up and one fowrad, "Want to join the Ouran High School Host Club!"

**-I_I-**

**I know it was short-just an inro for the greatness to come. -Review and you get a cyber cookie-**

**[1]-If you don't understand the discription ask and I'll explain better.**

**[2]-Completly unelegant way to say they are british.**

**[3]-Telchines-Fabulous Creature in greek mothology(basicly could kill anything with a 'poison look' and went around pulling pranks till Posidan flooded them out-now they mess with people on the coasts. (And japan is an island 0_o))**

**[4]-Basicly the most bad-arse demon in metholgy(scared the crap out of the Gods and nearly killed Zeus but decided clubing seals was more fun)**

**[5]-A deity who birthed the Fates and Adrasteia.**

**(^^^Google 3-5 for a better discription)**

_**-Vermillion Envy**_


	2. Blow!

What happens when you throw two energetic twins with the hittain pair? Love,Hurt,Chocolate and stuffed toys.

The girls stood there for a moment almost as if frozen awaiting some sort of answer. However Takami was just as frozen-wether it was the idea of female host's or their egerness that remined him of a pair of twins-he was stuck in a silent spaz attack. And so Haruhi had to step in like the responcibal commoner she was.

"I'm sorry but-to be a host you have to be male." The contodicting girl said.

The pair blinked-weirdly in unison- twice Annie's jaw now falling slack. Ty was the first to move making her closed fist colide with the top of her sisters head.

"I Told you so!" She said angrly turning her back on the now whimpering girl.

"WAA!" the girl cried clutching her head and croching down. The rest of the club-I.E. Haruhi watched in confusion-while Tamiki was still in his coma like state, Kyoya was busy writing something and the twins where still 'vanished'. "Wait!" Annie said standing up aparently over her pain-then pointing at Haruhi. "But you're a girl." she said bluntly.

This snaped Takimi out of his mini coma. "What are you talking about,"He said patting Haruhi's head, "Little Haruhi's just a bit enfeminat-thats all."He added with a nervous laugh.

The girl pair looked at each other now with a mischeivos glint in their eyes before turning their attention to the 'girl-in-quetion'.

They bent over slightly-their hands on their hips looking him/her up and down for a moment making the-acualy-a-her a bit self consious. They now stood straight up crossing their arms.

"_Her _eyes,lips,shoulders,chest and..lower region-say otherwise." said Annie.

"As does _her_ postier,voice and the fact _she _has absolutly no adams apple." added Ty before they both gave off a slight giggle.

The two host's stood still for a moment completly silent. Suddenly their was a loud bang, the sound of gears and..laughter? Then from the very floor emerged a tall platform with a girl atop it.

"Well it seems Haruhi's secret isn't so secret anymore." The girl said. Rengay herself had descovered Haruhi's secret at the end of last year under..unnamable cercumstance's. Ty and Annie stared at Rengay for a moment amazed and frankly very confused.

The brown haired girl jumped down from her hight and landed just infront of the girls. Annie quickly hid behind her sister who stood protectivly infront of her. Ty was about to quetion the girl when she spoke.

"Typhon and Ananke LeCore-third years in class A." She began causing the girls to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Self proclaimed Telchines Sisters due to your constaint trouble making. You transfered here from Egypt though you are orrignaly from the heirs to the LeCore monarchy-the most powerfull family in the United Kindgom-after your parents were murdered nine years were accepted for your grades rather then your social standing though. You were both born August 13, 1994 and have no imidiate family other than each other." Rengay stood there for a moment feeling overly smart for knowing so much about the pair.

Ty lifted her hand pointing at Rengay a moment her eyes half lided. "Staker-Madusa-Lady"

At this Rengay suddenly exploded**(.I wish) **in anger. "_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STAKER-MADUSA-LADY!"_she yelled causing Annie to cower behind her bolder sister a bit more.**[1]**

"Run Annie! She'll turn you to stone!" With this the pair started to run away from the now fuming Rengay that chased them-laughing histaricaly the whole time. Ty laughing like crazy turned to see the angered girl-unfortunatly she also triped in the proses. She yelled,shutting her eyes and prepared herself for a sore back-side and a staker-madusta-lady's fierry.

Though she was expecting the hard floor instead stopped by a pair of much softer arms. "You should be more careful." A males voice said. She opened her eyes to be face to face with a gourgus red head.

"TY!" she heard her sister yell snaping her out of a momantary trance. She quickly stood up right, parted herself from the red head only to be embraced by her sister with chocking force. She pulled back still holding onto Ty's shoulders. "Are you okay?" she said her voice worried.

"I'm fine-didn't even touch the floor." she said with a laugh. She turned back to the boy, "Um...thanks..uhh," she said akwardly not knowing his name.

"Hikaru." He said with a grin.

"And I'm Karou." an identical red head said poping out of nowhere.

The sisters looked at them a moment, then each other and giggled. "Nice to meet you, Hikaru and Karou." They said in unison.

"Do you two realy want to be host's?" Karou asked tilting his head slightly.

"Hosts?" The girls said together tilting their heads in confusion. "Right!" they said remebering simaltaniously, turning to each other. They turned back to the twins about to say something but were stoped by the sudden playing of Blow by Atreyu**[2]**. Annie then procided to stare dagers at her sisters still form.

"I thought it was on silent!" Ty yelled before grabing her phone from her back pocket. She looked at it a moment before pressing END. "We must be going now. Cherio!" She said before swiftly turning on her heels and skiping off-Annie quickly folowing suit.

Takami was the first to speak. "What just happened?"

**Chapter two K.O.'ed! Don't hate-I know it was messy but I wasn't exactly in the best state of mind when writing it. -Reveiw for cookies-**

**[1]-Ty is a very blunt girl-the end. (Have you ever noticed that when Rengay gets mad her hair flars up and grows face's...just me? Great.)**

**[2]- Imagine that sitiation and then suddenly '**_**So fucking blow those words out the back of your head. We've heard it all and we're done with that shit. You tell your lies and you get what you get-So Blow those fuckin words out the back of your head. WWOOWW!' **_**start to play from your butt. pretty akward i knoow.**

_**-Vermillion Envy**_


End file.
